<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>posisi presisi by kimchleejjigae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537644">posisi presisi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae'>kimchleejjigae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>profesi beda sisi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, bungling! naruto, mundane escapade, precise! sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke itu penyihir! ...begitu kira-kira spekulasi si Uzumaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>profesi beda sisi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>posisi presisi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selamat datang di kediaman Uzumaki N dan Uchiha S, dimana kalian akan akrab mendengar...</p><p>"Sasuke sayang, kau tahu dimana dasi biru corak abu hadiah dari Ibu?"</p><p>Pagi itu pukul 07.04, yang ditanya menjawab, "Laci lemari sebelah kiri."</p><p>"Hmm.. Oh! Ada! Terima kasih sayang!"</p><p> </p><p>Suatu sore di hari jum'at, pukul 18.55.</p><p>"Sayang, saus pedas kok tidak ada di kulkas, ya?"</p><p>"Saus ada di kabinet nomor dua dari kiri mu."</p><p>"Ah! Iya! Kenapa kau pindahkan, buatku kesulitan mencari saja."</p><p>"Tidak ada yang memindahkan."</p><p> </p><p>Malam minggu, sabtu malam, pukul 19.38.</p><p>"Sayang, sepatu futsal--"</p><p>"Di rak teras belakang."</p><p>"Oke! Pulang nanti aku bawakan martabak manis kesukaanmu. Aku pergi dulu!"</p><p> </p><p>Minggu pagi pukul 09.12, sang Uchiha tepat membuka mata setelah selesai sesi meditasi penutup yoga paginya.</p><p>"Cari apa?"</p><p>"Gunting kuku... Kau tahu--?"</p><p>"Di laci bawah TV."</p><p>"Love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Setelah makan siang, Uzumaki mencuci piring dan peranti bekas memasak yang dipakai sang Uchiha. Ditemani sang Uchiha itu sendiri yang masih duduk di kursi makan dengan segelas minuman dingin warna oranye.</p><p>"Aku menginap ya di rumah Ibu, dua hari."</p><p>"Huh? Ada acara apa?"</p><p>"Itachi lamaran nanti lusa, selain memberi dukungan moral untuknya, ayah mengajak makan malam bersama."</p><p>"Akhirnya Shisui punya keberanian untuk melamar Itachi." Jawabnya beriring tawa, kemudian dilanjut, "Baiklah, kapan kau berangkat?"</p><p>"Sore ini."</p><p>"Oke, kuantar ya."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p> </p><p>Senin pagi pukul 07.08,</p><p>"Sa-- ah, iya, Sasuke kan ada di rumah Ibu." Ia membuang napas keras. "Dimana ya kemeja biru ku..." Ia berakhir dengan kemeja hijau olive dengan jas hitam. Dasi hijau corak kemasan menggantung di lehernya.</p><p>Di dapur hendak membuat teh, ia mencari "Madu... Madu... Dimana kauuuu...." Dan berakhir dengan minum teh tawar hangat. Tidak buruk, hanya tidak manis.</p><p>Tepat pukul 07.30, lelaki berambut pirang itu bergegas meninggalkan rumah, "Ah! Sial aku telat!" Karena harus mencari kemeja kerja, madu untuk teh, dan kaus kaki hitam polos bergambar rubah ia jadi telat. Paling tidak, ia berhasil menemukan satu dari tiga item yang dia cari pagi ini.</p><p> </p><p>Hal sama terjadi esok harinya. Uchiha yang baru akan pulang setelah makan malam, buat si Uzumaki punya waktu berkontemplasi. Ia jadi sadar betapa minimnya jejak tangannya di rumah ini. Semua seluk-beluk isi rumah ini, Uchiha tahu. Posisi presisi, letak sudut barang yang dicari, Uchiha itu pasti tahu. Pasti menemukan.</p><p>Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kalau dibilang perkara kerja, keduanya bekerja. Hanya bedanya, Uzumaki pekerja di koorporasi sedangkan Uchiha itu seniman lepas, pekerjaannya bisa dilakukan di rumah.</p><p>Hmm--</p><p>"...atau jangan-jangan... Sasuke sebenarnya adalah penyihir....?"</p><p>--ia harus mengonfirmasinya nanti! []</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>